<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Margaridas (Kagehina) by ddfelipi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035661">Margaridas (Kagehina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi'>ddfelipi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Indo para uma floricultura, Hinata encontra com Kageyama no meio do caminho com uma expressão meio abatida. Na esperança de animar o melhor amigo – e também o seu primeiro amor –, o ruivo chama o moreno para jogar algumas partidas de vôlei, mesmo com a neve caindo.<br/>Com muita insistência, Kageyama aceita, indo para a floricultura antes do jogo.<br/>Mal sabia ele que, no meio de todas daquelas flores, ele veria a mais bonita se desabrochar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Margaridas (Kagehina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oioi, antes de lerem queria dizer que a Natsu (irmã do Hinata) é mais velha nessa história, cerca de 4 anos. Hinata e Kageyama tem cerca de 19 anos.<br/>No mais, é apenas isso! Boa Leitura &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Pode encomendar bastante, Shouyou! — a mãe de Hinata gritou saindo pelo corredor, vendo o filho calçar o tênis na porta de casa e arrumando delicadamente o cadarço em um laço borboleta. — A Natsu falou que quer encher os vasos até não aguentar mais. Aiai, não sei de onde essa menina tira essas coisas. Não podia fazer um casamento tradicional? </p>
<p>Hinata riu. </p>
<p>— Deixe ela… — falou ele balançando a mão, se pondo de pé e batendo a mão na calça para tirar a poeira. — ela está feliz assim… — seu olhar suavizou e ele deu um sorriso contente. — se ela quer margaridas, então vamos ter margaridas! </p>
<p>— Só você mesmo, Shouyou-chan! — a mãe deu um sorriso singelo e agradeceu ao filho por fazer aquela gentileza à ela. </p>
<p>Hinata pegou a touca que estava em cima da mesinha de chegada e acenou.</p>
<p>Saindo para fora, ele foi até à lateral da casa onde estava guardada sua bicicleta. Nevava um pouco, mas apenas o restinho da nevasca que teve durante a noite passada. </p>
<p>Natsu era a irmã mais velha de Shouyou, tendo uma diferença de apenas quatro anos e agora ela iria casar. </p>
<p>Sério, Hinata nunca imaginou que a irmã, tímida que era, acabaria arrumando um namorado primeiro do que ele. Quer dizer, não que Hinata fosse o garanhão da escola, ao contrário, ele era sempre o menino fofinho que fazia amizade com as garotas, mas nunca o cara “fodão” que conquistava todas. </p>
<p>Bom, isso não era problema pra ele, já que sua sexualidade mudava um pouco o caminho das coisas, ainda que pelos colegas ele também fosse o fofinho da turma - simplesmente porque tinha um pouco mais de um e sessenta -, era uma vantagem ter sempre o menino que gostava por perto. </p>
<p>Principalmente por que jogavam juntos num mesmo time de vôlei da escola Karasuno, na qual estudava também. Era bom, mas também extremamente frustrante ter Kageyama ao seu lados todos os dias, mas sem saber se havia algum interesse mútuo. </p>
<p>Bem, não que desse pra tirar conclusões quando a cada vez que se viam, rolava um briga entre eles, ainda que fosse por motivos infantis, era meio estranho chegar num dia qualquer e falar: “eai, eu gosto de você, vamos ficar qualquer dia desses?”. </p>
<p>Balançando a cabeça, ele agarrou no guidão e subiu na bicicleta, começando a sair pela estrada branquinha de neve. </p>
<p>Logo suas bochechas começaram a se avermelhar pelo esforço de subir uma rua um pouco íngreme, o tempo gélido entrava por suas narinas e ele tentava respirar o mais rápido possível para que não sentisse tanto frio. </p>
<p>Shouyou gostava de sair em manhãs assim, costumava lembrar dos treinos absurdos que fazia apenas para conseguir alcançar o objetivo de jogar vôlei como ninguém, e dos cascudos que sua mãe lhe dava por sair em meio a nescava para correr. </p>
<p>Seus lábios sorriram instantaneamente. </p>
<p>Chegando à uma parte mais movimentada da cidade ele virou a avenida em busca do endereço que a mãe havia lhe passado por meio de um papel que estava no bolso do seu casaco. </p>
<p>E bem, ele poderia agradecer todos os deuses depois, porque ele nunca achou que uma atitude tão besta o faria bater contra alguém na calçada, ainda mais que alguém que era o garoto de cabelos negros que tanto arrancava suspiros de Hinata. </p>
<p>— Hinata, idiota! — ele pode ouvir Kageyama gritar, enquanto tentava escapar do atropelamento segurando o guidão com força. — que merda você pensa que está fazendo?</p>
<p>— Kageyama? — o ruivo perguntou surpreso, dando um toque com a perna para poder ir para atrás e deixar o moreno livre de um atropelamento logo pela manhã. — me desculpa. </p>
<p>— Me desculpa…! — repetiu em um tom raivoso — você quase me atropelou, imbecil! — reclamou passando a mão na franja que caia pelo olho, num movimento costumeiro e olhou Hinata de cima a baixo.  — aliás, que está fazendo essa hora da manhã no meio da rua? Ukai deu uma semana de folga pra gente, não era pra você estar descansando?</p>
<p>A voz beirava a irritação que Hinata já estava acostumado, mas algo no fundo da voz de Kageyama deixou o ruivo mais atento. </p>
<p>— Minha mãe pediu para que… — espera! se eu estou de folga, ele também está, não é? estamos no mesmo time! — e você também não deveria estar em casa, oh rei da quadra?</p>
<p>Hinata pode ver claramente a veia na testa de Kageyama saltar em irritação e ele avançar dois passo para cima de Hinata. </p>
<p>— Desde quando você cuida da minha vida, hein tampinha? </p>
<p>— Você também perguntou sobre mim! — ralhou. </p>
<p>— Mas eu posso! sou o mais responsável dos dois! — afirmou sem hesitar. </p>
<p>— Hã?! desde quando? </p>
<p>— Desde sempre, boboca!</p>
<p>— Bobo o que?</p>
<p>Ambos se encararam firmemente, até que Hinata abriu um sorriso e riu largamente para o drama do mais alto. </p>
<p>— É sério, o que te faz acordar tão cedo? Minha mãe pediu pra vir encomendar as flores do casamento da Natu, mas e você? — perguntou ele ao fim da gargalhada, sem reparar que Kageyama o fitou o tempo inteiro com um brilho nos olhos. </p>
<p>Bom, Hinata tinha um motivo, mas e Kageyama? No quesito de família, quase não via o moreno sair pra fazer muitas tarefas, ou sempre que fazia estava junto da mãe, então… </p>
<p>Viu quando o moreno desviou o olhar e olhou para a calçada molhada com a neve que começava a derreter. </p>
<p>— Sai pra caminhar. — Sabia que não dava pra mentir para o ruivo, ainda que se irritasse muito fácil com ele, não podia negar que Hinata era a pessoa que mais entendia ele, tendo o direito glorioso de ser chamado de melhor amigo - ainda que quisesse que fosse mais do que isso. — Estava inquieto, apenas… — murmurou ele, dando um passo para atrás. </p>
<p>Hinata o encarou, não era estranho ver Kageyama ansioso e inquieto, mas esses sentimentos apenas se aplicavam quando tinham algum jogo importante no dia seguinte. Mas estavam de férias e ainda mais, dentro de uma semana que o treinador deixou como descanso depois dos jogos nacionais que enfretaram.</p>
<p>Então, o que ele poderia estar tentando evitar?</p>
<p>— Quer conversar sobre isso? — perguntou preocupado. Os poucos segundos que conseguiu encarar Tobio, pode reparar o ar meio abatido e as olheiras fundas abaixo dos olhos. </p>
<p>O moreno o encarou surpreso, mas logo desviou o olhar mais uma vez para qualquer coisa que não fosse os olhos arredondados e perfeitamente delineados com os cílios grandes.</p>
<p>— Passo… tenho mais coisa pra fazer. </p>
<p>— Ah sim, tem tanta coisa pra fazer que até gastou horas em uma corrida sem rumo por aí…! — debochou, mas tentando regular o volume da voz. Não queria parecer grosseiro, e irritado com Kageyama era, poderia até mesmo entender errado. </p>
<p>Definitivamente não queria isso. </p>
<p>— Virou minha mãe por acaso?! </p>
<p>Não queria, mas ele já havia entendido errado. </p>
<p>Quer dizer, Kageyama parecia mais irritado do que o normal e pra falar a verdade, era assustador ver ele mais ranzinza do que antes. </p>
<p>Mas também, ele não se afastava e nem voltava à corrida. </p>
<p>Hinata apertou seus lábios em uma linha fina e suspirou, relaxando seu corpo na bicicleta e esperou que Kageyama o encarasse de volta, confuso. </p>
<p>— Estou apenas preocupado… — assim que viu que o moreno relaxou as sobrancelhas, falou. — Você está com olheiras, parece que não dormiu direito… não quer conversar sobre isso? — insistiu. </p>
<p>Certo, Kageyama se sentia deslocado com aquela mudança de Hinata, normalmente ele gritaria de volta, o chamando de idiota e insensível, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. </p>
<p>Hinata teve paciência… </p>
<p>— Ah… — de alguma forma, suas palavras estavam presas em sua garganta e não saiam. </p>
<p>Hinata estava certo. Não havia dormido direito, não havia comido direito e estava inquieto. E tudo porque? </p>
<p>Não era de hoje que seus pais estavam brigando por coisas ínfimas, gritos e às vezes até mesmo coisas jogadas para fazer algum tipo de intimidação. Era desgastante e acima de tudo, ele via sua família se destruindo aos pouquinhos e não podia fazer nada. </p>
<p>Olhou mais uma vez para os olhos cor de mel. Eles olhavam expectantes e com um brilho incomum. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. </p>
<p>Era jogo sujo usar aqueles olhinhos fofos contra si, mas vendo que não havia escapatória, apenas suspirou.</p>
<p>— Meus pais… eles andam brigando demais… — falou baixo e Hinata arregalou os olhos em espanto. Era tão grave assim? </p>
<p>— Tobio… — Hinata começou a falar, incerto das palavras que usaria para confortar sua… paixonite. Se é que tinha alguma palavra para um conforto. Seus pais nunca tiveram brigas e reações do tipo, não tinha como ele aconselhar sobre algo que nunca tinha vivido. — Eu… </p>
<p>— Não precisar dizer nada… — baixou o olhar. — não tem nada pra dizer… </p>
<p>Ah, aquela maneira de se comportar, aquele olhar baixo e olheiras profundas deixavam Shouyou ansioso. Não costumava vê-lo daquela forma, e tudo dentro do seu se gritava para ajudá-lo. </p>
<p>Pense Hinata: o que você poderia fazer? </p>
<p>— Ei, quer jogar vôlei comigo? — perguntou rápido, assim como teve a impressão de que uma lâmpada – assim como aquela de desenhos animados – havia aparecido em cima de sua cabeça. </p>
<p>— Hã? — ele voltou seu olhar ao ruivo. — isso é descanso, idiota! Nada de treino.</p>
<p>Hinata quis sorrir, porque mesmo com os problemas, Kageyama ainda se irritava por pouca coisa, mas aquilo não era o foco. </p>
<p>— Bem, mas não é treino! É só jogar! — insistiu — vamos! </p>
<p>— Por que quer treinar tão de repente? Bateu com a cabeça? Se Ukai descobre, nós estamos fritos. — afirmou ele, levantando um pouco a voz. </p>
<p>Que juízo aquele nanico tinha? </p>
<p>— Mas eu não estou dizendo que é treino, Kageyama! — o ruivo voltou a afirmar.</p>
<p>— E é o que então? — o moreno pôs as mãos na cintura, incrédulo de como aquele menino falava consigo. </p>
<p>E como ele explicaria sem morrer de vergonha? Na verdade, se ele não falasse, era provável que Tobio saísse e voltasse pra casa onde o clima não estava bom. </p>
<p>Sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem, agora não pelo frio, Hinata desviou o olhar pela primeira vez e começou a brincar com as marchas da bicicleta, que ficava no guidão. </p>
<p>— Bom… não é treino porque… — sua voz se prendeu. Não tinha como falar firme que queria cuidar de Kageyama e queria fazer isso de perto para ver se o moreno melhorava.</p>
<p>Maldita vergonha!</p>
<p>— Por que? Hum? — Kageyama insistiu, não entendo porque as bochechas do outro estavam rosadas e ele do nada começou a desviar o olhar e a gaguejar. Certo, não podia deixar de achar a cena adorável, mas para quem fala tudo de frente, era no mínimo estranho.</p>
<p>Hinata respirou fundo, apertando a mão no guidão até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, tamanha vergonha que sentia, mas teria que teria coragem. </p>
<p>— Porque… — suas bochechas se avermelharam mais, sentido-se ficar quente, mas acabou falando: — porque não quero te ver assim, quero te fazer companhia e te ver feliz! — merda! A voz saíra infantil e cortada. Não tinha como ser pior. </p>
<p>Uma brisa gélida passou pela rua, balançando o cabelo de ambos, assim como o coração de Kageyama se balançou pelas palavras do pequeno. Podia senti-lo sem rumo, assim como as folhas das árvores balançavam com a brisa e às vezes se desprendiam. </p>
<p>Oh, com toda certeza Tobio estava corado, ele podia sentir pela temperatura da bochecha. Merda de garoto! O deixara sem palavras e com uma cara de bobo.</p>
<p>Seu olhar se suavizou no mesmo instante e pela primeira vez no dia, seus lábios formaram um sorriso pequeno, mas de felicidade. </p>
<p>Hinata se sentia um bobo. Kageyama ao menos tinha respondido e não se atrevia a levantar a cabeça para ver a expressão de horror que o outro provavelmente estaria fazendo. Foi com esses pensamentos que acabou levando um susto quando viu a mão pálida de Tobio agarrar o guidão da bike e puxando com delicadeza. </p>
<p>— Vamos… — a voz soou suave — mas antes precisamos ir na floricultura, certo?</p>
<p>Hinata levantou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater acelerado quando viu o sorriso raro e singelo de Tobio.</p>
<p>— Certo… — foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder antes de descer da bicicleta e andar lado a lado de Kageyama. </p>
<p>Era de se esperar que um silêncio ficasse entre eles, mas mesmo que palavras não fossem ditas um ao outro, a cabeça de cada um se borbulhava de perguntas.</p>
<p>Hinata se perguntava se havia soado ridículo e Kageyama de perguntavam até onde ia a preocupação do, até então, amigo. Além de claro, ambos estarem vergonhosos a ponto de não conseguirem olhar para o outro sem sentir as bochechas esquentarem. </p>
<p>Não demoraram muito para que chegassem no endereço que a mãe havia lhe dado no papel. </p>
<p>Tobio fitou a loja pelo lado de fora. Não era tão incomum das outras lojas; uma bancada do lado de fora com algumas flores, duas plaquinhas com promoções, dois banners pendurados com o nome da loja e uma porta de vidro amarronzado. </p>
<p>— Quer me esperar aqui? — era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de Shouyou depois do seu convite.</p>
<p>— Ah… vou contigo. — respondeu, sem graça e sem ver que enquanto colocava a bicicleta em algum pedaço de muro, Hinata tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto. — O que você vai comprar? — perguntou, a fim de tentar fazer uma conversa fluir entre eles. </p>
<p>— Margaridas… — respondeu, deixando a bicicleta encostada e indo para porta. — é pro casamento da minha irmã.</p>
<p>Tobio franziu o cenho.</p>
<p>— A Natsu? </p>
<p>Hinata abriu a porta e ouviu um típico sininho tocar.</p>
<p>— É, faz um tempo que está namorando. Nem eu mesmo sabia até dois meses atrás… — comentou ele, enquanto entrava e via o interior da loja repleto das mais variadas flores. Parou no meio do caminho e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro misturados das plantas. </p>
<p>— Humm — Kageyama achou fofo o jeito que Hinata olhava curioso para cada uma das flores que estavam dispostas nos vasos e bancadas da loja. Ele parecia olhar tudo com afinco e com olhos brilhantes. — Natsu é bem tímida, lembro da vez que fui na sua casa e ela ficou vermelha por nada. </p>
<p>— Não é?! — Hinata virou-se — imagina o meu choque em saber disso e que agora ela vai casar! Casar! — sibilou. — eu só espero que tenha bolinhos de arroz. </p>
<p>Uma pequena risada saiu da boca do moreno, que quando foi pra falar alguma coisa sobre Hinata ser uma pequena draga, um senhora de cabelos brancos e com uma echarpe de lã rosa, apareceu pela porta de fundo da loja. </p>
<p>— Ah, oi! — O ruivo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, indo para frente do balcão e cumprimentando a senhora com um sorriso caloroso. </p>
<p>Não podia deixar de achá-lo fofo um segundo sequer. Simplesmente tudo que o ruivo fazia, deixava Kageyama com um frio na barriga. Isso resultava em se pegar olhando para Hinata por tempo demais sem perceber. </p>
<p>— Tobio? — Hinata perguntou — a senhora está perguntando seu nome… — falou baixinho. </p>
<p>— Ah… Kageyama Tobio! — preciso parar de fazer isso ou qualquer dias desses eu levo uma bolada na cara — desculpa, eu estava distraído. — curvou-se levemente e sorriu sem graça. </p>
<p>— Humm… — a senhora murmurou, olhando Tobio de baixo a cima, como se avaliassem meticulosamente tudo. Desconfortável, o moreno desviou o olhar para uma flor rosa que tinha na sua frente e a senhora riu. — Certo. Margaridas, não é meu bem? — falou ela, se arrastando lentamente para o fundo do balcão. — Infelizmente não vou ter uma amostra nos vasos pra vocês dois, tenho apenas na estufa. Podem entrar, se quiserem ver! — afirmou ela com um sorriso e entrou para a porta dos fundos. </p>
<p>— Kageyama… — Hinata chamou com a mão, pedindo pra ele ficar mais perto — eu não disse pra ela o que queria… </p>
<p>— Credo! — foi a primeira palavra que saiu da boca do moreno, até que ele encarou a porta onde a velha estava. — tem certeza que quer comprar aqui? </p>
<p>— Não… — Murmurou ele — mas foi a minha mãe quem pediu, não posso deixar de fazer… </p>
<p>— Não tô afim de entrar lá. </p>
<p>Hinata olhou incrédulo.</p>
<p>— E você vai me deixar lá sozinho?</p>
<p>Tobio balançou os ombros, apenas pra levar um tapa em sua barriga. </p>
<p>— Hinata, imbecil! — Kageyama ralhou, mas logo calou a boca quando sentiu a mão de Hinata apertar seu moletom. </p>
<p>— Vamos de uma vez. — E sem mais nem menos começou a arrastar o moreno consigo. Velha estranha. </p>
<p>A não ser que ela tenha ouvido a conversa dos dois do lado de fora antes de entrarem para dentro da loja, aquela velha não tinha como saber que havia vindo comprar margaridas. Foi com esse pensamento que ele entrou, arregalando os olhos mais ainda quando viu o interior da pequena estufa. </p>
<p>— Além de margaridas, tenho algumas outras flores… </p>
<p>— Ah… — Hinata fitou Kageyama de soslaio — não sei, minha mãe pediu apenas pra ver as margaridas… — comentou ele, ainda sem largar a blusa de Tobio. </p>
<p>— Pode tirar fotos e enviar pra ela. Não tem problema. — ela deu um sorriso — podem ficar à vontade! </p>
<p>E novamente ela saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos dentro do estufa cheia de flores.</p>
<p>— Essa mulher é estranha… — comentou Hinata, assim que viu a porta se fechar.</p>
<p>— Eu sei… — concordou Tobio — mas acho que não devemos falar assim. Ela está sendo gentil. </p>
<p>Quando foi pra concordar, Hinata percebeu que sua mão ainda se agarrava à blusa do moreno. Suas bochechas voltaram a se esquentar e ele tirou a mão rapidamente. </p>
<p>— É melhor vermos isso logo, ou não vai dar tempo de jogarmos hoje… — Hinata se virou o mais rápido que pode e Kageyama não pode deixar de achar fofo.</p>
<p>Hinata andou por algumas das plantas, começando a tirar fotos das brancas, assumindo que a irmã iria gostar, uma vez que pediu apenas margaridas. </p>
<p>Enquanto andava, deixou Tobio de lado por alguns minutos e não percebeu o olhar estranho que ele olhava para algumas das plantas. Só foi notar a sua ausência quando chegou a uma parte da estufa e não o viu atrás de si. </p>
<p>— O que foi? — perguntou preocupado, aquela expressão havia voltado em seu rosto, e não foi surpresa sentir seus seus sentimentos abalados de novo. — você está bem? </p>
<p>Kageyama demorou uns segundos pra falar:</p>
<p>— Eu espero que sua irmã esteja fazendo a escolha certa… — Murmurou ele, enquanto passava a mão por uma das pétalas de um copo de leite. — seria ruim se acontecesse com ela o que está acontecendo com meus pais. </p>
<p>Ah, Hinata se sentia um burro por trazer o garoto para ver flores para um casamento! Casamento! Era óbvio que ele iria relacionar aquilo de alguma forma. </p>
<p>— Ei… — ele começou — se quiser me esperar lá fora, não tem problema. </p>
<p>— Não, é que… — Tobio de afastou da flor e andou até Hinata, ficando de lado pra ele. — o que leva alguém casar com outra pessoa? — perguntou, não escondendo a expressão de tristeza. </p>
<p>Aquela pergunta era inusitada, com toda certeza. </p>
<p>Hinata também não sabia, sequer entendia de namoros, mas… sua irmã sempre falou que casar com a pessoa mais especial da sua vida, era a melhor coisa do mundo. O ruivo suspirou e sentiu as bochechas vermelhas. Kageyama era a sua pessoa especial. </p>
<p>Apesar das brigas e da rixa infantil, Kageyama era a pessoa que fazia seu coração acelerar de forma que nem os treinos faziam. Então… </p>
<p>— Uma pessoa especial… — começou a dizer, chamando a atenção do moreno. — uma pessoa que faça… que faça seu coração acelerar, que te faça se sentir um bobo… acho que… — ele se virou e encarou Tobio de frente. — acho que é por isso que as pessoas casam! — afirmou ele — elas querem ter uma pessoa especial ao seu lado para o resto da vida. </p>
<p>Kageyama sentiu seu rosto esquentar. </p>
<p>Se fosse assim, então poderia dizer que Hinata… </p>
<p>Sim, sabia que sim. Hinata foi a primeira pessoa a lidar com a sua personalidade irritada e a primeira pessoa a se esforçar para cortar o rápido insano que fazia. E também, a primeira pessoa pelo qual seu coração vacilou. </p>
<p>Era nítido.</p>
<p>— Você… — Kageyama começou a dizer, sentindo a face esquentar novamente. — você tem… — pigarreou — você tem sua pessoa especial?</p>
<p>Dependendo da resposta, Kageyama não demoraria mais um segundo pra ir adiante com aquilo, se sentia ansioso e a melancolia que sentia por estar num ambiente como aquele, sumiu.</p>
<p>Oh, se Hinata fosse ser comparado com algum legume, com toda certeza seria um pimentão. Kageyama estava fazendo perguntas estranhas, não sabia onde o outro queria chegar. E também, como falaria que tinha uma pessoa especial? E se ele perguntasse quem era? Como diria?</p>
<p>Mas também, não poderia mentir… poderia ser sua única chance de dizer o que sentia e… </p>
<p>Ah, merda, eu me sinto confuso. </p>
<p>Mordendo os lábios de forma brusca, ele olhou para as flores. Margaridas, não é? </p>
<p>Se sua irmã usaria margaridas para representar o casamento, então… </p>
<p>Andando até os vasos onde estavam plantadas, Hinata olhou para os lados para ver se a velha não estava olhando. Arrancou uma flor pequena e sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se mais. </p>
<p>Respirou fundo. Com a pequena flor em mãos, voltou para onde Kageyama estava. </p>
<p>O moreno olhava confuso e ansioso por uma resposta, mas não podia imaginar que Hinata a arrancaria uma flor da floricultura. Ele estava doido? </p>
<p>Quando viu o pequeno vir de novo em sua direção, seu coração acelerou, ao ver os olhos fofos escondidos por uma expressão envergonhada. </p>
<p>Sem dizer uma única palavra, Hinata arrastou as mão trêmulas e segurou na mão de Kageyama, deixando-a de palma aberta para cima e ali, colocou a pequena flor de margarida, sentindo o coração querendo sair pela garganta.</p>
<p>Esperava que Kageyama lhe entendesse, porque não tinha forças na voz para falar alguma coisa. </p>
<p>O moreno sentia quase desmaiar. Ele tinha entendido realmente o significado daquela flor ou estava delirando? Sua mão tremia levemente e ainda sentia o calor da mão de Hinata na sua. </p>
<p>Engoliu em seco. </p>
<p>Se fosse assim… </p>
<p>Pegando a flor pelo pequeno caule, ele sorriu. Um sorriso que quase não se fazia presente na sua vida; de rasgar as bochechas e mostrar as covinhas que tinha. </p>
<p>Com a coragem que surgiu da pequena atitude, levou uma das mãos até o queixo de Hinata e levantou, visualizando como este arregalava os olhos. Suas bochechas coradas em contraste com os olhos e os cabelos o deixavam ainda mais lindo. </p>
<p>— Uma pessoa especial, não é? — perguntou ele retoricamente, enquanto levava a margarida até os cabelos de Hinata. Pousando a flor entre a orelha e o cabelo. </p>
<p>O ruivo se sentiu arrepiar e ser tomado por um sentimento de felicidade. Ele havia entendido e acima de tudo, correspondia. </p>
<p>Ok, agora talvez o seu coração teria parado de vez. </p>
<p>Num movimento instintivo, levou a mão até o pulso da mão que agarrava seu queixo e segurou com firmeza. Tobio sorriu. Estava tão feliz que poderia beijá-lo. Sim, poderia beijá-lo.</p>
<p>Foi com esse pensamento que aproximou o seu rosto, sentindo os pés de Hinata vacilarem. Abaixou-se mais um pouco até ficar a centímetros dos rosto de Shouyou, sentindo a respiração ansiosa do mesmo e sem demorar muito, depositou um selinho, que mesmo sem muita confiança do que fazia, o fez estremecer ao sentir os lábios macio de Shouyou contra o seu. </p>
<p>Um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios e avançou mais um pouco, beijando uma, duas, três vezes, até que sentiu necessidade de avançar o beijo de alguma forma. </p>
<p>— Hum… — Hinata se sentia confuso com tudo aquilo, mas feliz acima de tudo. Mesmo que não soubesse nada de beijos ou romance, ele tentou acompanhar aquele beijo desajeitado de duas pessoas que não sabia mais do brigar um com outro. </p>
<p>Quando Kageyama se afastou, abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso que queria guardar num potinho. </p>
<p>— Uma pessoa especial… — murmurou, sentindo os lábios formigarem. </p>
<p>— Sim… </p>
<p>Teriam continuado ali, naquela atmosfera, se a velha dona da loja, não tivesse aparecido e dado um susto grande nos dois, fazendo com que ambos quase virassem tomates vivos. </p>
<p>No fim, Hinata não recebeu resposta da irmã ou da mãe, então acabou fazendo a encomenda só das margaridas. </p>
<p>A velha notou a pequena margarida no cabelo do ruivo, mas não falou nada, já que sabia que a flor era apenas um símbolo de um amor puro. </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Apesar de terem tido aquele momento dentro da estufa, ambos ainda estavam com os sentimentos à flor da pele, tanto que quase não trocaram palavras, devido a vergonha que sentiam. </p>
<p>Mas Tobio sabia que não deveria ser assim, ele tinha que ter coragem pra continuar aquilo de qualquer maneira. </p>
<p>E foi assim, que antes de Hinata entrar para pegar a bola e entregar o preço das flores para mãe, ele o agarrou pelo braço e depositou um selinho gentil, dizendo que esperaria por ele e que não era pra demorar. </p>
<p>Shouyou entrou em casa com as pernas bambas, e ao menos se importou em tirar os sapatos e subir para casa de pantufas. Gritou pela mãe, dizendo que o preço das flores estava em cima da mesa e que iria pegar a bola no quarto para jogar. </p>
<p>Quando fez menção de subir as escadas, encontrou Natsu na sala. </p>
<p>— Ah, Shouyou! — falou com um sorriso e encarando o irmão. Iria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas um coisa chamou a atenção. — porque você está com uma margarida no cabelo? — perguntou confusa. </p>
<p>Shouyou de avermelhou e agora que tinha notado que ainda não havia tirado a flor do cabelo. </p>
<p>— Ah… — o que poderia dizer? A verdade? Natsu nunca havia mentido para si, então… — é de uma pessoa especial… — falou com um sorriso gigante, e acabou por subir as escadas correndo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>